First Flight
"First Flight" is the first segment of the first episode of The Rocketeer and the first episode overall, which also serves as the series premiere. It premiered on November 8, 2019 alongside "Pilot Error", "Skyway Robbery" and "A Doggone Adventure". Synopsis Kit receives a surprise package on her birthday, revealing she's next in line to become the Rocketeer. Plot It is Kit's birthday, and she is in her room watching an old video of the legendary rocket powered hero, The Rocketeer. Her dad calls for her to come outside in time to see a plane sky write "Happy Birthday Kit!" Her dad wishes her happy birthday, and then tells her that her mom has her other present. Kit goes over to the Bulldog Cafe where she works. She is hoping that her mom's present is flying lessons, but instead it's special front row tickets to see her dad in the airshow. Kit feels disappointed, but as she leaves, Lucille gives her a package with no names, addressed to her. Kit opens her mysterious package with Tesh, and to their surprise find what looks like the Rocketeer's helmet. They take the helmet to show Kit's grandfather, Ambrose Secord. He confirms this to be the actual Rocketeer's helmet, and for some reason has been expecting someone to show up with it, but never expected it would be his own granddaughter. He tells Kit that when he was a boy, his father, Kit's great-grandfather, had an old crate hidden away for the person who would show up with the Rocketeer's helmet. Over the years nobody ever did until now. Ambrose brings out his dad's the old crate, and assumes whatever is in it belongs to Kit. They open up the create and find, to everyone's surprise, the Rocketeer's Rocket Pack. While Ambrose reads through the manual, Kit tries on the pack and helmet, which both fit perfectly. She notices the avionic controls on the gloves, and when she presses them the rocket pack suddenly fires up and sends Kit flying out of control all around Hughesville. Ambrose and Tesh chase after her as she flies uncontrollably through the sky and into main street. Kit eventually manages to turn off the pack, only to realise too late she is still in the air. She crash lands into a water trough. Ambrose and Tesh arrive to Kit's aid, who is alright and amazed by the whole experience. Ambrose decides that the pack is too old and too unpredictable for Kits. So until he can tune it up and figure out how it works he does not want Kit to use it again until she is a lot older. Kit is again left feeling disappointed. Kit joins Tesh and her mother at the airshow, where her dad is performing air stunts. She is still down about not being able to use the rocket pack again. Suddenly, something goes wrong with Dave's plane during the show. Realising her dad is in trouble, Kit rushes off the get the rocket pack, along with a new helmet. Despite her grandfather's objections, Kit takes to the skies and arrive's alongside her dad's plane. A screw that holds the front in place had broken off and was on the verge of coming off. Thinking quickly, she uses some gum to hold the front in place and it works. Kit leaves the scene while Dave lands safely on the ground. Kit regroups with Ambrose and Tesh far away from the airshow. Kit apologises to her grandfather for taking the rocket pack without asking, but he says it is okay. After seeing her heroics, Ambrose believes she is ready to become the new Rocketeer. Cast *Kitana Turnbull as Kit Secord *Frank Welker as Ambrose Secord, Butch the Bulldog *Billy Campbell as Dave Secord *Kathy Najimy as Sareena Secord *Callan Farris as Tesh Songs *Heart of a Hero Trivia *The airshow rescue is a nod to the same scene from the original movie. Like in the movie, the announcer keeps on saying "It's all part of the show" during the whole chaos. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:A to Z Category:F